


Diamond in the Sky

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: The Monster Inside the Man [5]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hella or Harming, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bulstrode can do is watch her from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond in the Sky

Bulstrode can't understand how someone as beautiful as her could love Hyde. He sees when he watches her from the shadows.

In the beginning, it was because some of her criminal activities had connections to Tenebrae not that she knew that. 

Now he tells himself that it's to protect her from whatever danger Hyde drags her into but that's a lie. He watches her because he wants her, but he won't let himself get close to anyone.

All he can do is look at her from afar while she falls in love with a monster.


End file.
